My Life With Shin
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: What would happen if a girl, the age of ten, found the Supream Kai fainted and all bruised up in the middle of her school? What will happen when he wakes up to find himself a spirit in that same girl's body, along with that girl's spirit?
1. The day She found him

I don't own DBZ. I wish I did, but I don't. If I did, I would be Married to Shin. Or as known to all ye out there, Supream Kai^_^ I'm sure there's a whole lot of people, whom like him, ne?  
  
Hi!^_^ Me again. I hope you like my fanfics, I hope there all injoyable... But if this is your first time reading one of my stories, if you like it, check out the rest of 'em^_* I think they're pretty good. But, if I don't get any more reviews... I'm going to have to take off stories*- *Anyway^_^;;;;;;; Please injoy!! *************************************************************************** ********** "Its been forever, since we first met..." Jessica Palmisano complained to her friend Shin. "I know Jess...But the Bodies we killed keep us in the past..."Shin was accidentaly reminding her, but caught himself, and stoped. See the body is were they lived together, like a normal, spirit couple. For they were spirits, spirits, of diferant bodies, Shin's body had died, and he was shot, all the way, to Jessica's school. Jess took him in, and so now they live together. Its actually been over a year since they first met. Do you know how long a year is inside the body? Well, if , theres 60 seconds, in a minuet, nd 60 minuets in an hour, and twenty four hours in a day, and seven days a week, 4 weeks in a month, 12 months in a year, you do the math like this: One minuet equals one hour, and if theres twenty-four hours in a day, than theres realy twenty-four minuets in a day...and so, theres actualy, 168 minuets, wich would equal, one week, so, a month would be: 672 minuets, and so a year would be about, 1,068 minuets!! You waunt to know how I know all this? Well, I am Jess!! I'm the one writing, Me and my boyfriend Shin! Now, would you like to hear about what we've done together? Well, lets start from the beginning, that way, you could decide wether its true, or not. But Isay, it is. I say its as true, as your mother's life history. It all started like this...  
  
One day, a girl the age of ten, was walking across a lawn, a lawn in her school tittled "The Eighth Grade Lawn" but she needed to cross it in order to get to her homeroom, because it was all the way accross the school. But today was differant, she new that, but she didn't feel differant, she still felt lonly, and lost, even thogh, there were people every were, and she new exactly were she was. "Whats wrong with me these days?" Her spirit asked herself. "Its nothing, your just paranoid..." She told herself. But she was wrong. A few seconds after that, a light purple flash flew down in front of her, creating a huge dent, that only she could see. She looked down, to seewhat it was, and was surpsised to see, her favorit actor there. At least thats what she refered to him, an actor. Everyone else in her school, prefered "cartoon character". His name, Shin, occupation: Actor. Or is he more than that? She wasn't sure, but she was sure that he was injured, for he was laying there liflessly. She decided to have the body touch the lifless spirit, causing it to suck into the young girls body. Mean wile inside the body, another version of the girl was there. It was me, the spirit of the body, born insideit, and mortal. At least she knew she was mortal, but she didn't know what she was, she had the ability to shape-shift into any animal she waunted, but normaly, she would spend her time, looking human, but acting like a cheetah. She had the featured acts of one, she could run fast, and she was agressive, but other than that she was human. She had human feelings. Just earlyer that year, she had dumped her boyfriend, because he was a jerk, and he broke her heart, thats mainly why she was so alone. "Shin, what have you gotten yourself into, this time? What have you done to yoursef?" She asked the sleeping spirit. Meanwile outside, the body had hardly gotten to homme room, done the pledge of allegance, and gotten a book to hide behind in order for it's spirit to waunder free. The only way for the spirit to stop controling the body, is if the body to be doing something, that can keep it held up. Jess learned that the hard way, she had left the body running in P.E.(Phisical Education for all of you who forgot), when she returned, the body had stoped moving, and looked like a standing zombie. Jess walked over to Shin, and shook him a little. He slightly stired, and tried to swat her hand, away, as if she were an enimie, but he missed. He looked up at Jess, and when he saw her, he had a look of serprise on his face. " Who are you, and what do you want?" He said defencivly. "My name is Jess, and I'm here to help you. I found you in the middle of the lawn." She explains. "Help? Lawn? Were am I? And I thought I was fighting Majin Buu......" He had said, and no sooner than he had said that, a huge explosion hit out- side. " What was that??" Jess asked with a scared voice. " It sounded dangerous...You stay here, okay??" Shin said with slight warning in his voice. "Shin, now I remember who you play..." Jess said, as if just realizing something. " What? You figured it out?" Shin says in surprise. " YOUR THE-" " Shhhh.... I can't let anyone know... please don't tell anyone... I'll be ruined if you do!!" Shin says with a worried tone. " O..okay....but....look behid you, Supream Kai.... seriosly..." Jess stammored, unconfortably. The Supream Kai obediantly turned around. There, standing like a big wad of bubble gum, was Majin Buu. " Buu make BANG BANG!!!!!!" Buu said, forming a huge energy ball in his hands. " Move!!" Shin says grabbing Jess around the waist, and flying as far away as he can, just as Buu threw the energy ball. Unfortianatly, the huge ball of energy hit Supream Kai. " Supream Kai!! Your hurt!!" Jess urged Shin to stop. " Supream Kai?" " I'm fine..." Supream Kai says with a small twitch in his voice. " Supreame Kai...... Are you sure?" Jess asks with a touch of worry in her voice. "Yeah, I'm-" He was cut-off by another energy ball hitting him, causing him to bee nocked to the ground. " You no fun!! Me eat you now!!" Buu said walking over. " Hm? Ooooo!!! Who are you? You play with Buu?" Buu asked, just noticing Jess. " Uhh.....Supream Kai... Wake up, please!!" Jess said, to the fainted Supream Kai. She was now shaking him. Buu steped closer. Closer. And closer, untill he was an inch away. " So are you going to play with Buu or not??" Buu asked impatiantly. " No?? Than Buu turn you into Chocolate!!" " Ahh!! Help me Supream Kai!! Please wake up!!" Jess was now sobbing into Supream Kai's shirt. " Buu, make chocalate!! Huh? Ooooo! Buu make food cry? Yum yum!! Salty spices!"Buu said happily. " Hun... wha?" Supream Kai asked slightly waking up. " Jess??" He asked sleepily. " Supream Kai!!" Jess said happily, still crying. " Wha?" Supream Kai asks looking at Buu, whom is now standing over Jess, looking about ready, to eather eat her, or to do other things to her that he didn't want to think about right then. " Ahh!!" Jess screamed, as Buu pulled her by the feet towards him, causing her to cry even more. Supream Kai held on even tyter around her. " Hold on!!" He said, lifting a hand, and htting Buu with an energy ball. Buu imidiatly relieced her. " No!! You ruin fun again!!" " Jess, stay back!! I'll fight him!" " Let me help!!" Jess says, standing in an offence possition. " No!! Its to dangerous!" "But...Okay.............I'll leave..." Jess said, turning around, and running off. After a few seconds, she looked back, and saw something, that she didn't want to see. There was Supream Kai, laying on the ground, trying to push himself up, all bloody, and bruised. Buu bounced over, and was about to kick Supream Kai. "SUPREAM KAI!!!" Jess said, sticking out her hand, and amazingly, Buu just stops. In midair. " What??" Buu asked. " Wow, it worked this time!!" Jess said happily. " Jess, what was that?" Supream Kai asks, wipping the blood from his mouth, with the back of his hand. " Huh? Yo-your up?!" "Yeah, now what was that?" He repeated. "Well, umm, I'm psycic...but, I"m not very good with my powers..." " Well, thanks...You saved my life." " Don't worry about it, Supream Kai." Jess said. " Call me Shin, please..." Shin said sheepishly. **************************************************************************** ********** Pretty good ending, ne? Well, R&R^_^ If I get at least 3 reviews, I'll put a second chapter up. Okay? So please, give reviews, I want to know what you think^_^ 


	2. A new found love

Once again, I do not own DBZ. I love Shin, so he would be mine, if I did. So, if any of you people out there, do you like Shin? You probably do, ne? Well, he's mine!  
  
Hi. I hope you liked my lat chapter. My mom grounded me. So I can't really check my reviews. But keep reviewing^_^ *********************************************************************** " Hey, Shin, I have a problem..." Jess was walking up to Shin, who was resting in his room. It had been a week, since the day Majin Buu had attacked. " Yes, what is it?" He asked, looking up at her. " I can't figure out this problem, on the homework." She was looking at a wierd paper in her hand. " What is it?" He asked, looking over her shoulder. " Its, a..." She slowly stoped, as she looked at Shin. " Jess...?" " " Oh, itsapersentageproblem" She said quickly. " Ummm.... okay... Well, lemme see it." He said, as he just noticed that she was hidding the paper. " Wa?? This isn't it..." She said, with a slight depited tone. " Well, can I see it?" He pleaded. " Well...." She rolled her eyes in thought. " Thanks!!" He says looking at it, as she handed it to him." J- jess...?"He asked, slowly looking up at his blushing friend. " Does this mean what I think it does?" He asked, slowly giving the paper back. The paper had, hearts, with both their names in it. " M...hmm..." Jess slowly nodded..." But I d-" She was cut off, but she was also surprised, that....Shin was kissing her. It was amazing. She didnt know what to do, but her body seemed to lean into the kiss. She listened to her instincts. Soon, his tounge met hers. She suddenly broke away. " Sh-Shin... what was that about...?" She asked, with a glazed look on her face. " I-I don't know. It just suddenly came out." He said, sheepishly, turning away." I shouldn't have done that... I'll leave." He slowly started walking away. " Shin." He stoped, but didn't turn around. When Jess noticed that he wasn't turning around, she wraped her arms around him in a tight hug. He suddenly felt something cold, and wet run down his back. 'Is she crying??' He asked himself, as he turned around, and sure enough, there she was, crying... " Jess, whats wrong?" He asked, looking at her. " Before I met you...... I was so lonely...and depressed, and lost..." She sobbed."Please don't leave me..." " Don't worry. I wont leave you. Ever." He said, embrassing her in a huge hug. " Thank you Shin...Thank you..." " Jess. Can I tell you something, without you thinking I'm the most disgusting person in the world?" " Sure. What is it?" She asked, looking up at him. She was cought, unsuspecting again, another kiss. " I love you, Jess. I-I waunt to know in you would bear my child..." He blushed. " Shin," She hugged him tighter, and wispered into his ear," Maybe in a few weeks, or months..." " R-Realy??" He looked surprisedly at Jess. " Yes. Of coarse,silly." Jess giggled.She leaned up, and kissed him. He slowly went in a little more, and was surprised to find her toung, edging his on. " Shin...I love you..." She said, braking away, so that they were only an centimeter apart. " I love you too.... But how much do you love me?" He asked, with a slight unsure tone in his voice. " More then you could comprehend..." She muttered, slowly, slipping her toung into his lips. He openly invited her in. Soon enough, they were in a deep kiss. " Oh...shit!!" She said, suddenly breaking apart, and turning around." I hav'nt finished the homework yet!" She said, sitting down on the work-chair, were people sit, to control the body. Then she started to figure out the problem. The only problem was, was that she couldn't consintrate. " Whats wrong?" She heard Shin's voice, and turned around in the chair. " Can't consintrate..." She replied. " Well, is there something that I can do? For some reason, I have a feeling, that I'm the cause of your disturbance." "Well, you do come to mind when I try to block you out, you come back...." She muttered, finaly finishing the problem. "Finaly...done!" She picked up her hand, and so did the body, and found that there was another five problems." Damb!! I forgot, I put my hand over the other problems..." She pouted. " Here, lemme see those." He said, leaning over her, to see the problem closly.'I bet that if I moved rite now, that he would fall to the ground...' She thought to herself. She pushed the chair from under him, and was surprised to find that he had caught his balance. "Ha ha hah." He said with a playfull tone. He started tickling her. " Stop, please.......I'm sorry!!" She laphed. She soon ended up, tickling him now. He laphed, and found out of all his oponents, she was the hardest to beat. She new all his weak spots. He finaly flew up." Hey!! No fair!! I can't fly..." She said, looking up at her love. " Thats the point! Try." Shin edged. " Try what?? To fly??" She asked astounded. She clowsed her eyes, and consintrated. Slowly, she rose. She opened her eyes, and looked surprisingly, into Shin's eyes!! *********************************************************************** Well, You'sa likes?? I sure do!! Well, three reviews, and a new chapter!!!! Yaaaayyyy!!!^____^ 


End file.
